


A Day to Fill, to Feel

by fyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College!AU, Isko!AU, M/M, grad!cy, undergrad!bbh
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyexo/pseuds/fyexo
Summary: Ikaw ang kalawakang nais makita ng mata.Ikaw ang ritmong nagpasayaw sa aking puso.Payag ka ba?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Day to Fill, to Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@exolixir on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40exolixir+on+twitter).



> kung familiar ang title, nanghiram ako kay kuya chuchoy :-( sa playlist niya 'yan. kuya, pahiram :'-(
> 
> Jargons:  
> Lozano Hall - previously Iloilo City Hall, ngayon main building na ng UP Visayas, Iloilo City campus (minsan may art exhibit sa loob and stuffs, usually tambayan ng mga bagets sa UP High)  
> Comm11 - GE subject  
> PA rooms - madalas ang klase dito ay GE, three rooms nalang siya ngayon kasi yung ibang rooms ay nirerenovate  
> ColSec - College Secretary  
> COOP - Dito makakabili ng pancit canton, siomai, fishball, etc. parang sari-sari store, yung nagtitinda dito inuuna pa ML kesa customer, dito pa talaga akong nag-rant eno?  
> BI - Balay Ilonggo, university dorm ng UP Visayas Iloilo City campus  
> CM Building - College of Management Building, malamig sobrang lamig  
> Tatoy's, Breakthrough, and Deco's - mga resto sa Iloilo City, yung Deco's batchoyan siya

“The fear of unknown is the hardest part of loving someone. We are so thrilled about the idea of love that we keep on abusing it. Until one day, it became everyone’s destruction. Maybe that was the reason why everyone kept running away from the three words, _I love you_. There are a lot of thoughts in my head that I want to say. If everyone is kind enough to receive what should they be getting, maybe the world would be at peace. Maybe there would be less people killing themselves. Maybe, just maybe, I can be truly happy. Maybe if we haven’t met, I wouldn’t be this empty. Your promises were empty. The pain you inflicted won’t wither. I can no longer go through happiness without looking forward to pain. It boils down in my stomach, tightens my chest. Surprisingly, I can breathe. I learned breathing in the water when I drowned with your promises, with your lies. Was it fun making fun of my feelings?”

Baekhyun settles down matapos niyang magsalita sa harap ng klase. Hindi siya prepared. Sa dami ba naman ng gawain niya sa orgs at sa ibang subjects na makapag-demand akala mo major, nawala na sa isip niyang may assignment pala siya sa Comm 11.

O baka kinalimutan niya talaga, hindi kasi maganda ang takbo ng linggo niya.

“Mr. Byun, that was a good speech.” His professor whispers noong nadaanan niya ito. Ngumiti siya ng bahagya bilang tugon.

Hindi niya rin alam kung saan niya napulot ang mga salitang ‘yon. Bugso ng damdamin? Nagsusumigaw. Baka overwhelmed lang talaga siya sa dami ng ginagawa. Bakit ba ganito siya mag-isip eh nasa klase siya?

“Okay, dismissed.” ‘Yan nalang ang narinig niya pagkatapos ay wala sa sarili siyang naglakad palabas ng classroom saka siya dumiretso sa Lozano Hall. Habit na yata niyang magpunta doon kapag hindi na niya alam kung anong nangyayari.

Hindi na kasi pwedeng petiks siya sa pag-aaral, nagsisimula na siya sa mga majors niya. Panganay siya at ayaw niyang ipasa sa mga kapatid niya ang responsibilidad dahil alam niya kung gaano kahirap ang pakiramdam noon. Ilang beses niya na rin niyang itinatanong sa sarili niya kung bakit itong unibersidad ba ang pinili niyang pangarapin. _Mali ba ang pangarap niya?_

Pagbaba ni Chanyeol sa sasakyan ay tumapon ang kanyang tingin sa kakaliko lang galing PA rooms na si Baekhyun. The latter was not new to him. Every org event, laging siya ang pinakamaingay sa Marketing. To which he finds oddly cute. Nagtataka rin siya kasi sa dami ng tao, bakit siya ang una niyang nakita. _Palagi nalang._ He’s not interested in dating. **_Pangarap muna, bayan muna_** _._ Saka andito lang naman siya para kumuha ng mga natira niyang documents sa office ng ColSec, pagkatapos ay hindi na matatagpo ang mga landas nila. Pero for some reason, hindi niya matanggal yung tingin niya kay underclassman and when their eyes met, unconsciously, tumaas ang kilay niya.

Wrong impression, fuck.

Baekhyun just shrugged. Please lang, pagod siya.

“Ganda mo ah?” Biglang sulpot ni Jongdae sa tabi niya habang hinahalo ang siguro kakabili lang na pancit canton sa COOP. “Kala ko crush mo ‘yon.”

“Hindi ah, hindi na.”

“Okay sabi mo eh. Saan punta mo? BI?” Napatingin naman siya sa suot nito. Balot-balot kahit tirik ang araw. Siguro ang next class niya ay sa CM building.

“Lozano. Makakatulog lang ako sa dorm. May klase pa ako after lunch.”

“Ay gago buti binanggit mo, may klase pa pala ako. Sige, una nako.” Pagkatapos ay nagmamadaling lumakad papuntang CM Rooms. “Kumain ka ha, Baekhyun!” Habol pa nito kahit malayo na.

Napailing nalang siya sa kaibigan niya. Pagpasok niya sa Lozano ay bumangad sa kanya ang mga high school students na napapalipas ng oras, ang iba naman ay gumagawa ng school works, at mangilan-ngilang college students gaya niya.

Pagpunta niya sa kanyang _safe space_ ay saka siya nagpakawala ng malalim na buntong-hininga. One word, **_nakakapagod._**

Gusto niya lang ng ganito, mag-isa at malayo sa ingay para mailabas niya lahat. Iiyak tapos tuloy ulit ang buhay. Wala naman kasing choice. Ito na ‘yun eh, Unibersidad ng Pilipinas.

Wala kang maririnig na hikbi kay Baekhyun. Sanay na siya umiyak ng tahimik eh, _dormer things._ Kilala rin kasi siya labas bilang maingay, masaya, at parang hindi binibigyan ng sama ng loob ng universe.

“Hey, hindi ka pa daw kumakain?” Natigilan siya. Bakit may tao? Dali-dali niyang pinunasan ang luha niya at isinuot ang salamin niya.

Pagtingin niya, si upperclassman pala. Hindi naman stranger si Chanyeol, he’s known for being that outstanding rich boy. He graduated magna cum laude last school year sa kursong Accountancy. ~~Sana all.~~ Ang tanging flaw niya lang siguro ay wala siyang feelings. Mabait sa lahat kaya ang daming nahuhulog. Friends lang daw ang kaya niya i-offer. LOL.

“Huh? Opo. Bakit niyo po alam?”

“Ah, I overheard kanina when your friend yelled at you.” Jongdae talaga. Nakakahiya.

This time, si Chanyeol naman ang natigilan when he saw Baekhyun’s red face.

“You… cried? Am I interrupting something?”

Baekhyun was flustered. Kasi oo, umiiyak siya at istorbo ka???

“Opo.” Baekhyun answered saka awkward na tumawa at iniwas nalang ang tingin dahil sa hiya.

Katahimikan ulit.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol started. “Sorry, I don’t know how to console someone. But whatever it is, it will be okay. You will be okay.” May urge na gusto niya i-tap sa likod si Baekhyun pero hindi naman sila close. Well at least for him, _hindi pa_.

Parang bumuhos ang lahat ng emosyon kay Baekhyun matapos iyon sabihin ni Chanyeol. Kusa nalang umagos ang luha niya.

_“Ang sarap alagaan, tangina. Ang ganda. His tears are so beautiful. Sparkling._ ” Chanyeol says in the back of his mind habang nakakatitig sa umiiyak na si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang yakapin. What the fuck, Chanyeol. Get back on your senses. He tries to convince himself pero wala eh. _Talo na_.

Lagot. Mukhang nagkaka-feelings na si Mr. Pangarap muna, Bayan muna.

Para kasing ang sarap magpalunod sa damdamin kapag itong taong nasa harap niya ang pinag-uusapan. Pwede ba? Papayag kaya siya?

When Baekhyun finished crying, kaagad naman siyang nag-sorry dito.

“Sorry po, nakita niyo pa ‘yun. Salamat din. Siguro kailangan ko lang talaga, ayoko rin abalahin mga kaibigan ko.”

“Pero ako inabala mo?” Kaaagad na dugtong ni Chanyeol.

_Luh. Ikaw kaya lumapit._ Pagsusungit ni Baekhyun, mentally. Baliko kasi ang tagalog ni upperclassman.

“Just kidding.” Chanyeol smiles. _Shet lord, ang gwapo!_ “You haven’t eaten pa, right? Let’s say this is your thanks nalang, eat with me. I’m starving narin eh.”

“Ay nako, pancit canton lang po katapat ko. Okay na okay nako.”

“That’s not healthy.” Chanyeol says in a stern voice.

“ _Wala na akong allowance._ ” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili. Parang gusto nalang niya umiyak ulit.

“My treat.” Ngumiti na naman siya Lord! Hindi na siya crush ni Baekhyun, pwede ba! It’s all in the past. Tama na. “Tara.”

Tumayo si Chanyeol at para namang tuta si Baekhyun na sumunod. Chanyeol stops para sabayan si Baekhyun na maglakad. Paglabas nila ng Lozano ay akala niya Baekhyun sa caf sila didiretso pero hindi!! Sa kotse ni Chanyeol!!!

Chanyeol, on the other hand, tries to calm himself. First time niya eh, parang high school lang na nagkaron ng unang crush. Pinagbuksan niya pa si Baekhyun ng pinto. Buti nalang nagseatbelt na si Baekhyun nung pagpasok niya. Sa totoo lang ang awkward nila pareho nung nasa loob ng kotse na.

“Where do you want to eat? Tatoy's? Breakthrough? Or you want _batchoy_ at Deco's? ” Chanyeol asks, saving the dead air between them.

Pota naman! Lunch lang magre-restaurant pa sila! Pwede bang Jollibee nalang dyan sa kanto? O di kaya JD nalang dyan sa tapat. Ayaw niya talaga magkaron ng utang na loob lalong-lalo na hindi naman kasi siya yung magbabayad. Nakakahiya.

“Kahit saan nalang po.” Baekhyun said in small letters.

“Alright, Tatoy's it is.”

Ang daming order ni Chanyeol na pagkain pero hindi naman siya kumain. Yung tubig lang yata ang ginalaw niya. Pinanood niya lang kumain si Baekhyun. Ang awkward, pwede na yata ipakain ni Baekhyun ‘to sa buong angkan niya. Nung sinabi niyang i-take out ni Chanyeol yung sobra, tumanggi naman siya. Ano ba ‘tong mga mayayaman na ‘to. Makawaldas ng pera, sobra-sobra.

Hindi mapakaling tumitingin sa wrist watch niya si Baekhyun, male-late na siya kung mag-aabang pa siya ng jeep. Baka dapat na niyang takbuhin?

“Hey chill, I’ll drop you off.”

Tumango nalang si Baekhyun. Sobra na ‘to ah. Hindi naman siya manhid, may nararamdaman na siyang kakaiba.

Pagdating ulit nila sa UP, pinagbuksan niya ulit si Baekhyun ng pinto. Baekhyun says thanks, kasi may male-late na siya sa klase! Nagpapalabas pa naman yung prof niya kapag late!

“Baekhyun Byun, right?” Nilingon siya saglit ni Baek.

“Opo, bakit?”

“I have something to say, sana. But I think you’re in a hurry? Can we meet again tomorrow?”

Kumuha si Baekhyun ng post-it pad at may isinulat. Inabot niya kay Chanyeol iyon saka tumakbo papunta sa Auditorium. Hesus Pannginoon, five minutes na siyang late!

Si loko naman, abot-tenga ang ngiti. Binigyan siya ng number. Phone number.

_Pwede na. Mukhang payag na._

_Siya rin, pwede na. Pumapayag narin siya._

Fuck everything and let us drown with this moment! **Finally, graduate na siya. Sa UP, at sa ilang taong pagpipigil ng damdamin.**

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was commissioned through Fics For A Cause project on twitter, para po ito sa mga nasalanta ng typhoon ulyssess sa luzon.  
> maraming salamat sa pagbabasa. kahit maiksi, sana ay natuwa ka rito. see you next time? :-)
> 
> salamat din, cedie. for letting me write this fic. nag-enjoy ako, sana ikaw rin. :-)


End file.
